Captain Awesome Versus the Christmas Lights
by DancingWithMyself95
Summary: A short, goofy story about Awesome's Christmas accident. Basically told from Chuck's pov.


**This is my first try at a fanfiction so let me know what you think. It quite litterally takes place right now. I like when tv shows have holiday episodes and since Chuck unfortunately doesn't start until after the holidays this year I thought I'd give the Bartowskis a holiday expirience.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

Chuck awoke gradually to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen. With a smile, he stretched and yawned. He was ready for a relaxing Saturday with no Buy More and hopefully no fighting the forces of evil.

"CHUCK! CHUCK!" Ellie came in screaming. Chuck jumped up out of bed.

"What's wrong?!" Chuck asked, fearing the worst.

"We don't have enough Christmas lights! You need to go to the store right now and get some. Colored ones! Or should they be white? Oh I don't know!" Ellie sounded frustrated and a bit insane.

"Ellie what's the big rush?" Chuck asked, a bit shocked.

"The Awesomes are coming!" Ellie said and then turned and ran out of the room.

Chuck sighed and began to dress. He knew how Ellie felt about Devon's perfect parents. Being the good brother that he was he would help her with no question. Although his morning was already going away from the joyous relaxation he had planned.

Chuck walked through the kitchen as Ellie passed him on the way to her room, "lights, and a wreath, and cookies!" she mumbled frantically under her breath.

Captain Awesome stood in the kitchen with some coffee in his hand, looking at what seemed to be a list. Chuck laughed, "Good luck with my sister."

"Thanks bro, I'm gonna need it," Awesome replied.

Chuck grabbed his keys from the table near the door and walked outside to begin his quest for lights, colored or white he still didn't know. As he walked into the courtyard Casey was coming home.

"Hey Casey, doing anything for Christmas?" Chuck asked.

Casey grunted, "Good one Bartowski." With cigar in hand he shut his door, just as Sarah Walker arrived. For having the day off Chuck sure was having quite a crazy day so far.

Chuck smiled and walked over to Sarah.

"What brings you here?" he asked. Chuck was always happy to see Sarah, but was really hoping there was no spy stuff involved today.

"Uh not much," she replied nonchalantly, "we have a mission tomorrow so I thought I'd give you some background information," she paused, "plus I have the day off from the Orange Orange and… I got bored," she shrugged.

Chuck couldn't believe how lucky he was. Time alone with Sarah without guns and bad guys.

"That's awesome," Chuck said, clearly showing his excitement, "I gotta go get some Christmas lights, wanna come?"

"Chuck!" Captain Awesome yelled from the front door, shattering Chuck's hopes with his voice, " Chuck! Ellie wants you to get her mom's wreath?" Awesome clearly had no idea what the wreath was and was simply repeating Ellie's instructions. He had come outside with a large web of lights in his arms to put on the bushes.

Chuck's eyes got wide when he heard Devon, and he moved towards the apartment.

Sarah ran after Chuck and quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

The two passed Awesome and headed towards Chuck's room. Chuck walked quickly, speechless until he pulled a box off the top shelf of his closet.

Sitting on his bed with the box between him and Sarah, Chuck said, "It was my mom's, I put it away for Ellie before because she couldn't stand looking at it, I…I don't know why now…" Chuck seemed dazed, remembering some far off event that Sarah could not understand.

"Chuck…" Sarah began, trying to console him.

Suddenly a girlish scream was heard from outside and the two jumped. Chuck looked at Sarah, realization clear in his face, "Ellie!" The two ran outside.

Once outside Chuck and Sarah found a frazzled Captain Awesome lying on the ground with Ellie, and for some reason Morgan, kneeling over him.

"Devon?" Chuck said, clearly surprised. He had never known Awesome could scream like that.

Ellie looked up at Chuck, frantically she said, "the lights, he must have been electrocuted!"

John Casey peeked out of his window. Seeing that there was no national security issue, it was just the nerd wasting his time, he grunted and returned to his World War II documentary.

Morgan stood up and began to pace. "Chuck, he's a goner isn't he? Oh man Chuck we gotta do something!" Morgan continued to pace as he thought, "that's it! Time for some mouth to mouth!" Morgan knelt down again valiantly and moved towards Awesome, clearly not remembering his inability in this area.

Chuck rushed in and pushed Morgan aside, "Morgan, buddy, that's something no one wants to see." Chuck took Morgan's position kneeling over Awesome.

"Devon are you okay? Can you hear me? It's Chuck."

Slowly Devon's eyes opened.

Ellie gasped, "Devon! Are you okay?"

"That was…" began Devon, quietly. Everyone leaned in anxiously. In a strained voice Devon continued, "That was… Awesome!"


End file.
